<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will's Curse by Lord_Keya_Raval</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732972">Will's Curse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Keya_Raval/pseuds/Lord_Keya_Raval'>Lord_Keya_Raval</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Keya_Raval/pseuds/Lord_Keya_Raval</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What might have happened if Will actually went to Magnus and told him about the curse earlier in his life and also if some characters were introduced sooner. (This was for a school project so don’t judge.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jem Carstairs &amp; Will Herondale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Will's Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for a school project and wanted to save this somewhere so here we go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>William Herondale had always been raised to regard Nephilm as monstrous beings who lived dangerous lives. Every night, his dad liked to remind him of his story: Shadowhunters were never allowed to associate with mundanes, but Will’s father was a Shadowhunter and had fallen in love with one. Cases like this came once once in a while in the Shadoworld, so there were a couple options for poor old Edmund Herondale. He can be turned into a mundane by getting his marks stripped and completely cutting himself off from other Shadowhunters OR, his mundane lover can ascend into a Shadowhunter by drinking angel blood out of the Mortal Cup. Just don’t blame the Clave if the angels deem her unworthy and she vaporizes.</p><p>Well, the latter obviously wasn’t a favorable option for Will’s father. So he decided to leave the Nephilim and settle down as a nice little mundane family in the middle of nowhere. His children would still have Shadowhunter blood and ,by Clave law, they could still choose to join the Nephilim if they desired, but Edmund Herondale took care of that by doing everything he could to make sure they would never want to.</p><p>🔿 🔿 🔿</p><p>Will thought there were definitely better places to live than Wales. He was sitting by the window, looking outside at the endless fields of green, bored out of his mind as usual. The 12 year old boy had already finished his homework, practiced piano, tried to help with household tasks as much as he could, and even attempted play with his 10 year old sister Cecily. Finally having run out of ideas, he decided to have a little bit of fun. After all, this is what regular children his age did. Will had decided he would go snooping in his parents room. His parents were going to go out with his younger sister Cecily tonight. So the worst thing that could happen is that Ella, his older sister, would walk in and discover him snooping. And in that case, she could easily be convinced to keep quiet with a promised favor or a handful of candy. Maybe if he was lucky he would come across some of his dad’s old Shadowhunter things in his adventure. </p><p>When night fell and the Herondale parents were safely gone with Cecily, Will stalked into his parents room and immediately got to work. The dark haired boy carefully slid each drawer open and scanned the contents for anything sharp, dangerous, or abnormal. You know, normal things a kid his age would be interested in. He came across a short dagger and carefully stashed it beside him before continuing to search more. Eventually his pansy coloured eyes rested on a tall box made of golden wood. Will carefully unfastened the box, curious to discover the contents. When he finally pried it open, a black smoke-like substance floated out of the box and took the form of a reptilian creature in front of him.</p><p>“Where is Edmund Herondale!” the demon voice resonated through the house. Will hoped Ellla wouldn’t hear, though she would have to be deaf not to. “That filthy Shadowhunter trapped my, the greater demon Marbas’s, spirit in this puny box for decades! I demand to get revenge on his soul!”<br/>
Will stumbled backward. “Oh, what do we have here?” he inquired gleefully. “That ghastly Herondale’s son, are you? Well, it appears your father isn’t present at this moment. That’s alright. I’ll just have to settle for you then,” the demon sneered.</p><p>Just then, Ella stormed in, undoubtedly from hearing all the racket Marbas was causing. “Will!” she shouted. Her voice was racked with worry. However, full of adrenaline, Ella had picked up the dagger Will had cast aside earlier and charged at the ruthless creature. She thrust the dagger at it, putting all her weight into the action every time she performed it on the creature. Wounded in several areas, the demon fled through the open window. Yet before he left, the creature made sure to deliver one last blow by uttering 7 words in Will’s ear that would haunt him for the rest of his life. All those who love you will die. </p><p>🔿 🔿 🔿</p><p>When his family came home the next day, the two siblings had already cleaned up the room. They decided to keep the encounter a secret from their family to spare them any worry. The day after, Will woke up to Cecily shaking him awake while sobbing. The blue-eyed boy shot up and curiously followed the younger girl to their older sister’s room. Will’s parents sat on the edge of the bed that Ella lay on, her skin covered in green boils. Will realized she was dead.</p><p>The curse, thought Will. She’s dead because of me. I killed her.</p><p>Immediately, he decided to leave and join the Shadowhunters at the London Institute to keep his family safe. He would pack his bags that day and leave in the dead of night. His entire family hated Shadowhunters and they would feel betrayed that Will left right after Ella died. Right? He had to make them hate him. They can’t survive any other way. </p><p>🔿 🔿 🔿</p><p>His parents had come to the institute multiple times since Charlotte had first informed them of Will’s residence there. Everytime, they had attempted to convince Will to come home with them. But Will noticed they haven’t come that day.</p><p>The first night when Will arrived, Charlotte, the head of the institute, had taken him inside and fussed over him. The only information that Will betrayed though, is that his father left the Nepilim lifestyle to be with his mundane wife long ago. In turn, Will had chosen to leave behind his family to become a Shadowhunter. By Clave law, Will still had Shadowhunter blood and had his own choice on whether or not he wanted to become a Shadowhunter. After much persuading Charlotte also wriggled out the Herondale family address to which she promptly sent a message, saying Will was at the London institute. She just wanted to make sure his family knew and wasn’t worrying ovea sweet boy like him right now. As a response to the message, the boy’s parents had come to the institute begging for Will to come home with them. </p><p>Will locked himself in his room that day and refused to speak to his parents. It was only when Charlotte finally sent them on their way that Will unlocked his door. Charlotte had hesitantly inched inside to tell Will they had gone. As soon as Charlotte was inside the room, she was attacked by a hug from the despairing child.<br/>
“Keep an eye on them, Charlotte,” he whimpered, “I know it’s against the law for you to keep contact with mundanes, but I need to know if they’re okay. Please.”<br/>
“I promise I’ll tell you if anything happens to them,” it was the least the young woman could do for the poor boy. This was also Will’s one rare moment of weakness that he let others see.</p><p>Some days after the Herondales had stopped coming, Charlotte received word that a demon with reptilian features had attacked the Herondales house. Shredded human remains were found all over the interior of the house. No one is believed to have survived. When delivering this news to Will that night, he listened with a neutral expression that never wavered. After completing the story, Will went to bed without saying a word. Nobody in the institute knew that Will had cried himself to sleep. He was wracked with guilt and sorrow and believed himself to be responsible for his family's death. He thought  with silent tears running down his face, spotting the pillow with moisture.</p><p>🔿 🔿 🔿</p><p>Charlotte worried about Will constantly. He was rude to everyone!  The boy would throw insults at the servants and crack a joke at every opportunity presented. He would steal her husband, Henry’s, cigarettes, smoke them in front of everyone, and then blow the smoke straight in Jessamine’s face. Which isn’t a gesture most 13 year old girls appreciate. Therefore, Charlotte came to the conclusion that there was something going with the boy that he wasn’t telling her, not that he would tell anyone. Though Charlotte was determined to make Will open up to someone. Even if that someone wasn’t her. Will had always kept to himself, and only came down for meals. He spent all his free time in the institute library, reading, or in the training room, where he relentlessly threw knife after knife at targets and dueled with imaginary opponents. </p><p>Training was exactly what Will was doing when Charlotte came in with a silver-haired boy trailing behind her.<br/>
“Will?” Charlotte called cautiously. “I wanted you to meet someone.”<br/>
Will scowled at the new face.<br/>
“This is James Carstairs. But he says he prefers to be called Jem. He’s going to be living here at the institute from now on. Both of you are 13, and Will’s only been here for 6 months, and I thought you could try to get to know each other,” Charlotte rambled. “He was raised at the Shanghai Institute, run by his parents. He resided there until he was 12, when the Greater Demon Yanluo, in retaliation for the destruction of his nest, killed his parents and tortured him by poisoning him with yin fen — a demon poison that can be made into an addictive drug. (Arguably fun fact: That’s why Jem’s hair and eyes are silver!) </p><p>The two boys patiently waited for Charlotte to finish.</p><p>Jem went in and out of consciousness and had become delirious.”<br/>
“By the time the Clave came to investigate, his parents were dead and he was already addicted to the drug,” the young woman continued. “Jem was rescued, though his dependence on the drug could not be cured. While he needed the drug for continued survival, regular doses of it were also deadly, so it became known since then that Jem would not live long. Many people have searched for a cure though none have been found,” Charlotte heaved a heavy sigh. “Sorry dear for saying so much. I doubt you wanted all that to be your first impression.”<br/>
“It’s fine, Ms. Fairchild,” Jem assured her.<br/>
“Oh, by the Angel, Jem. Call me Charlotte,” she shot one more apologetic smile at the boys before closing the door, leaving the two boys awkwardly staring at each other.<br/>
“You’re not really dying, are you?” asked Will<br/>
“So they tell me,” responded the silver-eyed boy.<br/>
“I am sorry.”<br/>
“No. Don’t be ordinary like that. Don’t say you’re sorry. Say you’ll train with me.”<br/>
“I’ll train with you,” replied Will, flipping a spare throwing knife in his hand.</p><p>Jem is already dying, so it’s okay if Will is nice to him, right? At least, that was what Will kept telling himself as the two boys became closer friends. Jem was a gentle boy who was always either playing violin or spending time with Will, making sure the other boy didn’t get himself killed with his rash attitude. Charlotte and Henry had even bought Will a piano so the two boys could play together. Will finally had a friend. Someone who he could share his favourite book quotes with, someone he could duel with when training. Will finally had one friend. Then Cecily came along.</p><p>About a year after Will and Jem met, Charlotte heard some knocking on the door. Will and Jem hung by the top of the stairs curiously, wondering who could be visiting the institute after dinner time.<br/>
“Could you please get that, Jessmine,” called Charlotte.<br/>
“I have to do everything!” complained Jessamine loudly as she swung the heavy oak door open. Standing on the other side was a young 12 year old girl with a round faced and stubborn jaw framed by raven black hair, her familiar looking indigo-pansy coloured eyes had a resolute look set in them.<br/>
“Oh, a girl!” exclaimed Jessamine, “Are you a Shadowhunter too? Are you going to come live here? It would be nice to have another girl here instead of those two nincompoops,” she gestured vaguely in Jem and Will’s direction.<br/>
“I am Cecily Herondale. I have come to resc— er, um... take my brother William Herondale with me,” Cecily stood tall, purposeful.<br/>
“So that’s why you looked familiar! You’re that idiot’s sister. Well, we’ll be glad to get rid of him. Go ahead, take him.”<br/>
“No, we will not be glad to get rid of him,” Charlotte scolded Jessamine then turned, smiling, at the guest. “Oh, and come in dear, make yourself at home. I’ll call Will in a minute. I’m sure he’ll be ecstatic to see you.”</p><p>Will stared incredulously from the top of the stairs. How is Cecily still alive? Charlotte said she died with his parents when Marbas attacked again... Hold on, no. Charlotte didn’t say that. She only said that there were identifiable human shreds and no known survivors. He hastily stamped down the glee that had bloomed in his chest on finding his sister alive.<br/>
“Oh, no,” he whispered to a Jem that comically had his jaw dropping open. Will swiftly pushed it up before racing downstairs, Jem soon trailing behind him. </p><p>Will grabbed his sister by the wrist and led her away from the miniature crowd of the institute’s inhabitants that had gathered. “What are you doing here?” he hissed.<br/>
“I’m here to rescue you from these horrid creatures!”<br/>
“I don’t need rescuing! I came here after Ella died because she was the only person in the family that I actually loved!” Will lied. “The rest you are intolerable without her there!”<br/>
Cecily held herself up, still standing tall, though Will could notice the hurt he caused in the younger girl’s eyes.</p><p>“I’ll convince you otherwise. And until I do, I’m not leaving,” she turned to the rest of the institute’s inhabitants. “I will stay at this institute until I finish the business I came here for and then take my leave... Er, c-could I perhaps stay here, for some time?”<br/>
“Oh, of course you can!” Charlotte exclaimed. “Some of Jessamine’s dresses may fit you. The room across from Will is already taken by Jem, but you could stay in the room next to him. Sophie could you please prepare that room for her, dear?”<br/>
“Of course, Miss,” replied the well-loved servant girl.<br/>
“She can't stay here,” protested Will.<br/>
“I am staying here,” stated Cecily.<br/>
“She is staying here,” Charlotte subtly glared at Will.<br/>
“She is staying here,”Jessamine protectively linked elbows with Cecily. Everyone stared at the kindness she was displaying in shock as Cecily tried to wriggle out of Jessamine’s grasp without fruit. “What? Why are you all looking at me like that?! It’d just be nice to have another girl around here!”<br/>
“Well, it’s much too late for young children like you to be up right now,” scolded Charlotte, forever the protective mother figure. “So off to bed for you three while Sophie helps Cecily settle down in her new room. And Jessamine, could you lend some dresses for Cecily to wear?” Charlotte continued to fuss over the younger girl even as Will and Jem went to retire for the night.<br/>
But while everyone was fretting over the new arrival, Will was wracked with worry. He couldn’t keep up this act anymore! He couldn’t continue shutting everyone out. He only let Jem become close to him because he was supposed to be dying, anyway. Jem was supposed to be Will’s guilty getaway from the curse. But Will just realized that he wouldn’t be able to survive if Jem died and left him in this cruel mortal world, either. Between Jem and Cecily, the boy was breaking, torn for what he should do.<br/>
Magnus Bane, thought Will, desperately. The High Warlock of London, he has to be able to help me, right?<br/>
Everyone was already asleep. So Will could easily sneak out of the house and pay Magnus a visit. He raced to Magnus’s house mansion and banged the door with the hefty lion-head brass knocker.<br/>
“WHO DARES DISRUPT THE HIGH WARLOCK’S SLUMBER AT THIS HOUR!” called a voice from inside the door.<br/>
“Will Herondale,” the boy called in mock theatrics. “A young lad in distress and disarray. I have come to beg for your aid!” The Great Will Herondale. King of Dramatics.<br/>
“Well, that seems like a nice situation, but I need to get some rest, so hurry along back home. And if you’re still in this situation tomorrow for some tea and I’ll help you figure out your situation. Tomorrow. In broad daylight. Okay? Have a good night.”<br/>
“No, please! I have nowhere else to turn!” pleaded Will, sincerely this time.<br/>
“Ugh, fine. Come in,” the door swung open with a quick flash of blue sparks, “Everyone knows I have a weakness for people like you. At this rate I’m going to go bankrupt with all the free services I’m giving out.” Will hesitantly inched inside and cautiously checked for traps on the couch before sitting down. He was a Shadowhunter, he couldn’t help it.<br/>
“So why are you here?” asked Magnus. “Before you say anything, I can’t make anyone fall in love with you, I won’t kill anyone for you, and I can not make you grow older.”<br/>
“Okaaay, I don’t need you to do any of those for me,” Will treaded carefully, watchful not to reveal too much. “I had a curse placed on me by a blue demon with reptilian features two years ago,” he explained. “I need your help to find the demon so it can lift the curse.”<br/>
“There are thousands, millions of demons out there, boy. If you want me to find his demon, I’m going to need more information. Do you happen to have a part of this demon by any chance? Such as a tooth or nail? Then I could easily summon the demon using that.<br/>
“Unfortunately, no,” responded Will<br/>
”Then, at least tell me the story of the encounter so I’ll at least have some more information on the curse” Will hesitated and Magnus’s gaze softened. “I won’t tell anyone, it’ll stay between the two of us.”</p><p>Will recounted the incident. Surprisingly, by the time he finished the tragic story, Magnus was smiling wistfully at him.<br/>
“William,” he addressed him gently. “The demon couldn’t have placed a curse on you. The demon came straight out of a pyxis after years of being trapped. He couldn’t have had nearly enough energy to make a curse that strong. Your sister Ella probably only died the next day because of a wound in the fight,” told the warlock. “You described the demon as having a stinger on the end of its tail. Ella also had green boils covering her skin. What likely happened was that Ella got stung, and in the heat of the fight no one had noticed. Except for the demon. This was all just a measly joke Marbas.”<br/>
Magnus continued to explain all of the events. Though unbeknownst to him, Will had already left. Will was a free elf. He was not cursed, never was in the first place. He could stop smoking those terrible fake cigarettes.<br/>
Will used to steal Henry’s cigarettes and take out the inside. He filled it instead with a mixture of other substances, dyed sugar among them. He had even figured out a way to smoke them that did not harm his physical being. The blue-eyed boy was so skilled at making and smoking these fake cigarettes that no one could tell the difference between them and the real thing. He now... Now, he wouldn’t have to do that. He could live a normal, happy life, however he wanted to without the fear he had been constantly carrying.</p><p>Will returned home giddy with excitement. Giddy! If anyone from the institute saw him giddy they would be deeply concerned for his well being. No one has ever seen him giddy before. Guess it was for the best that everyone was already asleep.</p><p>The next morning, Will made his way downstairs determined to break the news to everyone at once. So he stayed quiet as everyone shot him concerned looks at him bouncing in his seat. Even when Jem finally mustered enough courage to ask Will why he was so happy, he was only greeted with a quick and efficient, “You’ll see.” </p><p>Only once everyone was finally gathered at the table. When every person was expectantly looking at Will, their breakfast left untouched, did Will start his tale. He recounted everything from the demon encounter to his visit to the High Warlock. All of this was a surprise to even Cecily. By the end of the tale, the whole of the institute residents, except for Jessamine, looked like they wanted to give him a hug.<br/>
“You are not getting a hug,” clarified Will, immediately washing away their hopes to do exactly that.</p><p>Later that day, Cecily pulled Will aside, saying she needed to tell him something. She narrated her journey to Will from the point he left his family. When the demon attacked for the second time, everyone assumed the Herondales had all died in the process. But Cecily had killed Marbas and went out looking for Will. Before she left the family home, she took one of the demon’s teeth. The sight of it made her sick and reminded her of everything she lost. First Ella, then Will, then her parents. But the tooth also reminded her of why it was so important to find Will, her only living family left, and rescue him from those montruous Shadowhunters. She vowed to only destroy the tooth after she found Will. She’s been looking for Will for the last 2 years ever since her parents died. So after she found Will at the institute (and figured out that the Shadowhuters weren’t all that bad) she just threw the tooth in the trash.<br/>
Will stared at his younger sister incredulously. For one, she could have made destroying the tooth so much more dramatic! Secondly...<br/>
“I have to get that tooth!” Will tore through the institute and started to dig through all the trash cans. Jem saw him and stood by watching, while Cecily face-palmed and went back to exploring the institute. Will is weird, she’s used to this.<br/>
As Will is rummaging through the trash he feels a stabbing pain in his arm. He takes his arm out of the trash and sees a yellow shard jutting out of it with blood dripping down... and then turns to Jem grinning.<br/>
“I found the tooth!” exclaimed Will<br/>
“By the Angel, Will! You’re bleeding!” yelled a concerned Jem.<br/>
“But I found the tooth!”<br/>
“THERE IS A DEMON TOOTH STICKING OUT OF YOUR ARM, WILL! LET ME GIVE YOU AN IRATZE OR THE POISON FROM IT IS GOING TO KILL YOU!”<br/>
Will darted through the institute showing off his bleeding arm to everyone. They all tried to calm him down enough to heal him but nothing they did worked. Yet, Jessamine was more than happy to jump at this opportunity to hit Will and promptly knocked him out.</p><p>When Will woke up a few hours later, he realized the tooth was taken out of his arm. He frantically scanned the room and sighed with relief when he finally saw it on the bedside table. Jem was sitting on the bed next to him reading one of Will’s favorite books, A Tale of Two Cities. He closed the book and put it aside when he realized Will was awake.<br/>
“Thank the angel. You’re awake,” Jem was relieved. “You were out cold for a couple of hours. The only thing you did was murmur my name under your breath with a couple of ‘tooth’s thrown in between to mix things up. You weren’t planning on stabbing me with it, were you?” Will tried to sit up and winced but still stubbornly stayed sitting.<br/>
“Jem, I can heal you,” Will announced.<br/>
“You’re the only one hurt,” Jem reasoned. “Why were you rummaging through the trash anyway?”<br/>
“No, Jem. You don’t understand. I can heal you. You won’t have to rely on the yin fen anymore. You won’t be dying anymore.”<br/>
“You must have lost way more blood than I thought. Go back to sleep,” Jem playfully ruffled his best friend’s hair while standing up to leave.<br/>
“No wait,” Will grabbed Jem’s wrist, stopping him from leaving. “I can really heal you” </p><p>Jem eyed him dubiously.</p><p>Charlotte swung the door open, breaking Jem’s spell. “Dinner’s re— Oh, Will, you’re awake. Good if you’re feeling better then you can both come downstairs for dinner”<br/>
“We will be down in a few,” Jem sat down, resigned. “Well?”<br/>
“The demon tooth,” started Will, “I could ask Magnus to summon the Marbas using the tooth. Then we could demand it to heal you to penance it for inflicting this much pain on my life for so long. After all, he is a greater demon and yin-fen is a demon drug. He should be able to heal you.” Childish hope bloomed in Jem’s chest.</p><p>He stomped it down.</p><p>“Will,” Jem hesitated. “Be careful. Don’t get your hopes up. And whatever you do, definitely don’t tell anyone else about this and get their hopes up.”<br/>
“But people care about you,” Will reasoned. “They’d want to know you might be getting better!”<br/>
“William. Buddy. My dearest friend,” he drolled. “You are so clueless. People always cared about you. And yet, did you bother ever telling us about your situation.”<br/>
Will sputtered. “Wha-what do you mean?! I was a terrible person! I had to get people to not love me! (Though of course, you know how hard it would be to get people to hate this devilishly handsome face.)”<br/>
“You? William Herondale?! Hated?! I thought you would have known and even prided yourself on being loved by everyone you meet. Under all your rude, sarcastic demeanor, everyone could always tell you were a good person. It was quite comical, honestly. It was like watching someone who was constantly tripping over their feet and hoped no one noticed. Everyone loved you even when you tried so hard to make them not.”<br/>
“Aw, I wuv you too, Jemie,” Will sniffed.<br/>
“Stop being so dramatic,” Jem good-naturedly hit his arm with the nearby book and walked towards the door. “We’ll go to Magnus’s after dinner. And, honestly, if you want to become my parabatai then you have to stop keeping secrets from me.”<br/>
“P-P-PARABATAI?!” Will sputtered after him. He really had to stop doing that, he’d been so undignified lately. It was ruining his reputation.<br/>
After finishing a hearty dinner with a side of slightly-too-big-smiles directed at Will, the pair of boys snuck out to Magnus’s place once again.<br/>
“WHO IS IT?!” called a voice from inside the mansion.<br/>
“William Herondale.”<br/>
“You again? What do you want?”</p><p>The entire process was surprisingly easy. They gave Magnus the demon tooth. Magnus did some weird warlock, magicy stuff with blue sparks and whoosh! Voila, the demon, Marbas! The two boys then threatened the demon. They were Shadowhunters, it was their job to kill demons. The young boys then eventually convinced the demon to heal Jem. After the whole affair, they simply thanked Magnus and went back to the institute to deliver the good news.</p><p>Charlotte, Henry, Jessamine and Cecily were all gathered in the front room impatiently waiting for an explanation as to why they were woken up in the middle of the night. </p><p>“I, William Owen Herondale, would like to thank you all for gathering here tonight,” Will announced, bowing down. “And Jessamine please stop rolling your eyes. You’re puncturing my dramatic moment. Anyway, James Doesn’t-have-a-middle-name Carstairs here... wait for it... has been cured,” he said with a flourish. Will waited for a reaction that wasn’t being delivered. Everyone was waiting for him to say this was just another joke.<br/>
“Will isn’t playing some cruel joke. I’m really cured. I don’t need the yin-fen anymore,” Jem clarified. That did the trick at getting a reaction. They were both flooded with questions. All of which they answered by recounting the entire story to them. </p><p>“I have one more thing to say,” declared Will. “Jem and I have decided to become parabatai.”<br/>
“We have?!” Jem was gaping at Will, stunned that Will would want him as a parabatai.<br/>
“We have.”</p><p>🔿 🔿 🔿</p><p>A new parabatai, a newly found sister who apparently isn’t dead, and a Shadowhunter lifestyle surrounded by people that love him. That seems like something Will could deal with.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>